Hiroki Kamijou
Hiroki Kamijou (the uke ''of the Egoist couple) is twenty-nine years old, a long-time friend of http://junjo-romantica.wikia.com/wiki/Akihiko_UsamiAkihiko and an associate professor at the fictional Mitsuhashi University. He is something of an introvert and is extremely passionate about classical Japanese literature, apparently having graduated at the top of his class. He takes it very seriously as seen in his class lessons, getting angry at those who don't take it seriously. For a majority of his life, Hiroki was deeply in love with Akihiko, his childhood best friend. However, the love was not returned and he found it difficult to move forward. He soon meets Nowaki, who helps him move past his old love and to form a genuine passionate relationship together with him instead. History Hiroki grew up as an upperclass young boy who took part of many activities that often overwhelmed him. However, he refused to give up any of them as that would make him feel that he had failed. Whenever he was under too much stress, he would run into his "green tunnel" for a break, which was a nearby forest. It is here that he meets a young Akihiko, whom he befriends. The two grow close and Hiroki comes to have his first love with Akihiko. Six years prior to the events of the ''Junjou Romantica ''storyline, when Hiroki was around eighteen years old, he took advantage of Akihiko's unrequited love for Takahiro, convincing him to wear a blindfold as he physically pretended be Takahiro. Hiroki hoped that once he and Akihiko had become sexually intimate, then his feelings would shift over to him. However, his plan failed as Akihiko proved to still be in love with Takahiro. After his remainder of hope is completely crushed, Hiroki realized that Akihiko would never come to love him. Thus breaking his heart. Also, in the manga, it is briefly revealed that during his active love for Akihiko when he still had hope to be a couple, he met a real estate agent named Shinoda who wanted him to sign a contract. Due to being emotionally pained as it was, Shinoda took Hiroki's emotionally weak and vulnerable state to his advantage and slept with him. The morning after, when he woke up, Hiroki deeply regretted the one night stand. When Shinoda made it clear that he at least wanted a sexual relationship, Hiroki refused to do such a thing (partially due to his feelings for Akihiko). Shinoda still attempted to kiss him, causing Hiroki to fight him off and leave while declaring such an event will never happen again. Appearance and Personality Appearance Even though he is oft a medium height size for a man, he is significantly shorter than Nowaki (much to his annoyance). He has brown hair and eyes, his hair often falling in waves over his eyes. He usually dresses in a formal attire. Personality He is known to be a "devil" and terrifies his students by often throwing books at them and becoming enraged during class when the students slack off or begin using their cell phones during a lesson. However, despite this, he is shown to be someone who becomes very easily flustered or embarrassed. He is something of an introvert, but opens up when the situation calls for it or when he feels compelled to. He can also very easily hold a grudge and cling to strong emotions of the past. This is seen during his first love with Akihiko that left him in deep heartbreak and sorrow for some years. Even during his relatoinship with Nowaki, recalling his past with Akihiko still very much pained him. Another example is when he believed Nowaki up and left him when he traveled to America for a study abroad, he became extremely furious and devastated about it even a year later. When Nowaki returned to Japan after this time period, his anger and fury exploded and he ended up physically assaulting Nowaki in an almost blind rage for hurting him so deeply. However, he can also prove to have a more softer side. This is frequently seen with Nowaki when he lets his rough exterior drop, expressing feelings of deep genuine passion and intense love to him that at times even shock Nowaki. Whenever he does expose his more vulnerable and sensitive side, he usually ends up embarrassed and blushing over it, quickly excusing his actions and wishing to forget it. Series ''To be edited... Relationships Nowaki Kusama Soon after his broken heart from Akihiko, Hiroki meets Nowaki, a student four years his junior who refers to him as "Hiro-san", who insists that he tutor him in order to pass his high school proficiency test. Over the course of the following six years, Hiroki proceeds to fall deeply in love with Nowaki, mending his broken heart. The two fall into a relationship that lasts five years, but they often had trouble with how much affection to show each other, especially in public, and Hiroki's dedication to his job and work. However, despite it all, they appeared to make it work for themselves. Their personal dreams, although, still always seemed to get in the way of their being together. Their relationship faces a major set back when a misunderstanding ensures following Nowaki traveling to America for a one year study aboard regarding his medical career. Hiroki became devastated and furious over Nowaki's rather big decision - under the belief that he never bothered to tell him about his plans. During Nowaki's one year stay away in another country, Hiroki faced an internal struggle about what to do. He often contemplated whether to stay in his apartment or move away, but found himself unable to re-locate due to clinging to a small glimmer of hope that when Nowaki returned, then he would be able to find him again. Hiroki grew more distraught since Nowaki failed to even contact him whereas everyone else seemed to know all about his daily life in a new country and land. After Nowaki sends Hiroki a post card informing him of his time to arrive back in Japan, Hiroki reluctantly decides to show up. However, he finds himself blind in an explosion of his bottled up anger and heartbreak and ends up physically assaulting Nowaki before taking off back home. After a rough greeting after so long, Hiroki finally confronts him about never telling him about his trip to America. Nowaki insists that he did tell him about it, but Hiroki doesn't believe it and his anger begins to cause him to distance himself from Nowaki. Their problems thicken when Nowaki too falls under a false belief that Hiroki and his co-worker Miyagi had become lovers during his time away. Despite these issues, they soon clear all misunderstandings when they finally admit their true feelings regarding their personal insecurities - Nowaki with believing he needs to catch up academic wise to Hiroki to be a lover he can be proud of and Hiroki admitting the true extent of his love for Nowaki - and make up. After re-affirming their love for each other, they soon move in together. Hiroki also finally remembers Nowaki telling him about his plans to head to America and becomes close to humiliated that the root of their problems were because of him. Their story arc then proceeds to mainly focus on them after patching things up and navigating through a relationship where their pride often causes problems. However, they always overcome them together. Despite having been very much in love with Akihiko, Hiroki later states that the intensity of the love he feels for Nowaki is one that he knows that he will never experience again. He also gets easily irratible whenever he suspects someone of having romantic feelings for Nowaki. This is often seen with Nowaki's co-worker who often flirts with him in front of Hiroki, always inciting anger in him. Hiroki's possessiveness of Nowaki had even lead him, in a moment of lost control of his fury, to publically punch the co-worker during one occasion while declaring Nowaki "his". Trivia *Despite his seemingly "devil" personality, Hiroki proves to be someone who can be very easily flustered. *He owns a large collection of books, some of which are even rare editions of classic Japanese literature and considered valuable. When Nowaki and him move in together, he complains about Nowaki having so many boxes despite having previously lived alone. However, this only results in Nowaki confirming how they were all books that Hiroki had asked him to hold onto. *Hiroki's storyline with Nowaki is similar to the storyline with Yokozawa and Kirishima in Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Hiroki/Yokozawa were in love with a long time best friend, Akihiko/Takano. After having sex with them, both had hopes Akihiko/Takano would come to love them, but are rejected. After reeling from heartbreak, they meet someone new, Nowaki/Kirishima, who help mend their broken heart and soon fall in love with and go onto having a genuine and passionate relationship with them instead. Also, both Hiroki/Yokozawa are known for having a "devil" personality and often scare others with their tempers. However, Nowkai/Kirishima are unfazed by their seemingly scary persona. *Hiroki is a very shy person and, in result, doesn't like open affection in his relationship - even in private. His usual saying when wanting to hint towards Nowaki to embrace and hold him is, "Nowaki, I'm cold". Thus bringing Nowaki to "warm" him. *He and Nowaki had met as children. This is briefly revealed in a short chapter revealing Nowaki's hard childhood as an orphan and meeting a young troubled child that gave him much needed advice during a difficult time for him. However, while Hiroki appears to realize the truth of the situation, Nowaki seems to not know who the young boy was. This is implied when Nowaki made an off-hand remark about a boy like that likely not becoming a good person as an adult. This resulted in Hiroki appearing greatly dismayed at the comment. Category:Egoist Category:Male Characters Category:Uke Category:Professors Category:Characters